The Adventures of Gumball
'The Adventures of Gumball & SpongeBob '''is a musical with music and lyrics by Maury Yeston and a book by Peter Stone that opened on Broadway in 2016 and opened on arenas and theaters on 2017. ''The Adventures of Gumball & SpongeBob is set on all real and fictionus places, featuring celebrities, cartoon characters, superheroes, deities, athletes, actors, fictional characters and all dancers, including military personnel who have for indepedence against the Soviet Union. Sypnonis Act I Five Cartoon Network Country Air Force planes chase the ten Soviet Union Air Force planes very fast ("Take Cover!"). As they finish the song, they have to warn the Cartoon Network City from the enormous invasion. Then, 10 of Soviets shoot with mounted machine guns, but three of them survived. Then a guard saw ten planes and speaks to the microphoneish and ring the bell. Then all Cartoon Network characters scream, evacuate right away ("To The Shelters"). Then, as they evacuate, the Bagges, Courage, Eustace Bagge, and Muriel Bagge, started to evacuate right away ("Evacuate Right Away, Eustace"). At the end of the song, Eustace was pulled by a helicopter. Then Muriel closes Courage's eyes to not to look ("Do Not Look, Just Look Away!"). Then at the end of the attck, the scene cut next to the attacked and Soviet version of the Neighborhood of Make Believe, where Sgt. Daniel Tiger was sitting on a trolley bed. Then he walk to his parents, Mom Tiger, and Dad Tiger, dressed in formal clothes to go away ("Do Not Go Now!"), but it is not true, then most teens and grownups of the world leave to New York, then Than Shwe smiled and laugh maniaclly ("My Plan Works"). The next hour, Daniel wakes up and saw the destruction of the Neighborhood of Make Believe when he hears Miss Elaina calling for help ("Where Are You, Elaina?"). He runs to the destroyed Museum-Go-Round where Katerina Kittycat, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday rescues Miss Elaina with the beam ("Carry That Beam"). After rescuing Miss Elaina, it was revealed that most children are home alone forever, except for Switzerland, but they have another hope. They will make a rally to form The Children for a Brighter Future the Neighborhood of Make Believe, a new political party against the Marxist-Leninist party named Grownup Parting Communist Party of the Neighborhood of Make Believe ("To Force Freedom") as Daniel Tiger gives a speech and to prevent possible chaos ("We Know That The Chaos Means"), then finally fight ("We Fight and We Die and We Live"). Fifteen days later, grownups return back home in time for raising a new flag ("Grownups Come Back") and thinking about that it was the shortest battle in the war as the first performance of the Neighborhood of Make Believe is now adopted in the same tune of the possible national anthem of the Make Believan SSR, which is also the tune of Uzbekistan's own national anthem, which perserves the music of the Uzbek SSR state anthem ("Rising The Only Legal National Anthem"). Meanwhile, at the prison, all the audience are all men as the puppet version of Lady Elaine Fairchilde was punched and kicked on a prison streetfight in the prison and died. The killer was the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood version of Lady Elaine Fairchilde, dressed in a red sleeveless short dress, black stockings and black heels. At the final seconds of the battle, she shoots with her new Franchi SPAS-12 ("Gonna Fly Now Again"). Prisoners cheered at her and Prince Tuesday, in this waiter uniform, acoompied with his royal family in formal clothes in his waiter uniform congratulates for fighting, awarding the Medal of Honor ("Well Done, Fairchilde") as Myanmar started to party when Than Shwe foiled his plan ("Your Plan Foils") and it was now time to party ("What Time Is It? Party Time"). Meanwhile, in Toad Town, Bowser and his son builds Mario Bot V.02 and amazes the Koopalings ("Prepare to be Amazed"). Meanwhile, at the Super Readers Book Club, the Super Readers in superhero outfits, accompanied with Woofster, meet their head and Captain Rush from Time Crisis 4. The Boss of the Super Readers gives briefing to them, then Captain Rush gives secondary missions, and it was also revealed that the wife of the Super Readers' boss was Elizabeth Conway from Gameville ("Where Is Your Daughter Now?"), then Elizabeth Conway reveals that her 3-year old daughter (biographly 0-year old) was kidnapped by the Soviet Union Armed Forces according to Soviet Armed Forces News, and the arch-nemesis faction reveals to be the Kirby-Nauts that they will rise again and team up with the Soviets and the old enemy faction. Now they head to Reader Valley pier on twelve noon ("Godspeed, Super Readers"). Then, they land to the pier and started a shootout. After the shootout was over, they head to a furnishing hangar, where intelligence officials from both the US Military and the V.S.S.E.learn about a top secret weapon targeted for terrorists' smuggling and their plans and met Giorgio Bruno, an Italian-Gameopolisian VSSE agent and Evan Bernard, a French-Gameopolisian VSSE agent, who rescued William Rush, an American-Gameopolisian soldier who reveals the name of VSSE: the Video Special Secret Establishment ("Let Us Take A Peak"), and infiltrates a pier to gather more information, and finds that the enemy has already acquired the insect-like weapons (codenamed "Terror Bite") ("What Thing Is That?"). After being told by Elizabeth Conway about an information leak incident at the airport ("Information Leak Is There"), Rush then heads to the airport ("To The Airport") to help the Super Daniel Superhero Team who had been sent to stop the weapons changing hands ("A Little Journey In Time"). When Captain Rush's full name is being introduced by himself, it was Captain Wilburt Lambard Amadeus "William" Rush-Dekwandchan ("What Is Your Fullest Name?") and reaches the exit ("Getting Out of the Airport").When they see the hangar, they eat at a mess hall and make the new Toonatopian ramen, with cabbage, carrots, noodles, nori, ground pork and bacon ("Take A Break"). When the bowl is empty, they run to the helicopter until they saw a locked door ("Door Is Locked!"). Thirty seconds later, they enter the second hallway. When they reach to the air hangar, the two superhero teams are trapped in a debris ("We Are Blocked!") while the others head to the helicopter so they fight against remainants for thirty seconds and head to the helicopter and arm with the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle to destroy tires of a truck ("Destroying A Truck"). When tires are destroyed, they start a big shootout to kill Marcus Black ("Rumble in the Street"). After killing Marcus Black, they discover U.S. Army dog tags on the enemies' bodies ("Taking A Look"). After the Super Readers attempts to stop the Battalion destroying a dam in Elwood City ("Saving The Waters of Elwood City"), he, the Super Readers, Super Daniel Superhero Team, and the gang, fly to Fair City to team up with WordGirl to head to a secluded bio-weapons research facility to defeat Dr. Kirby-Naut PhD ("Getting to the Bio-Weapons Research Facility"). Wild Animal Baby Explorers assassinates Dr. Kirby-Naut PhD in a Jack Mathers style ("Die, Kirby-Naut PhD!"). They soon learn that the Battalion has invaded Buckley Air Force Base near the PBS Kids City, capital of PBS Kids Country, prompting the everyone to rush to the hangar ("Stop the UCAVs"). As Super Daniel Superhero Team and Super Readers invade there from the outside, a couple of Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles (UCAVs) depart the base without warning ("Too Late"). Rush decides to lead the PBS Kids Country National Guard toward an entrance while Giorgio and Evan try to take care of the UCAVs and escort with Rush ("Coming With Me"). They also encounter Wild Dog in the base and defeat him, ending with Wild Dog detonating himself for the fourth time ("No Exploding in the Public"). Meanwhile, Super Daniel Superhero Team and Super Readers both encounters and defeats Wild Fang, Wild Dog's younger partner, and Wild Puppy, Wild Dog's son and Wild Fang's nephew ("Meet My New Partner"). It is revealed that the Terror Bites' creator, The Eraser, from Attack of the Eraser, ordered the nuclear-armed UCAVs to destroy the PBS Kids Country in a retaliation scheme for the poor treatment he received from the PBS Kids military ("We Will Meet Eraser Again"). After partially beating the Eraser at the destroyed stairs and the UCAVs control center, Rush, SpongeBob and his team forms a human pyramid, including the other members of both the superhero teams ("Forming the Human Pyramid") to lift Super Daniel and Super Why into it, then, they fight together for the finishing touches three remaining weapons: the M1911, the Uzi and the SPAS-12 ("Leave It To Us"). At the final seconds of the Erasers' death, the duo was being jumped by Captain Rush ("Stop the UCAVs! Save this Country!") and press a big red button on the control computers to self-destruct all nuclear missiles that the UCAVs have already launched and the soldiers cheer. And as the human pyramid was being collasped, the members go home and smiled, saluting to the bosses of both the superhero teams, accompanied with Elizabeth Conway ("Rejoice") and Daniel and SpongeBob is off to another mission to meet Gumball ("Our New Friend Gumball"). As the helicopter lands, they ecounter the Watterson family ("Stop By Saying Hi") and heard that it was the middle of the Elmorian-Soviet War ("Just the Middle of It"). Musical Numbers Act I *"Overture" - Orchestra *"Take Cover!" - Cartoon Network pilots, Soviet Union pilots *"To The Shelters" - Company (Cartoon Network characters) *"Evacuate Right Away, Eustace" - Courage Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge *"Do Not Look, Just Look Away!" - Eustace Bagge *"Do Not Go Now!" - Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger *"My Plan Works" - Than Shwe *"Where Are You, Elaina?" - Daniel Tiger *"Your Plan Foils" - Aung San Suu Kyi, Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger, Than Shwe *"Prepare to be Amazed" - Bowser, Bowser Jr. *"The Show Must Go Own" - Jacques Rogge, SpongeBob SquarePants *"WBO Is Shutting Down" - Jacques Rogge *"Heil to the Chief" - Adolf Hitler *"Prepare to Die!" - Company (Corrida Cartoon Detectives, Inc., Mitt Romney) *"Help Us!" - Mandeville, SpongeBob SquarePants, Wenlock *"To The Fire Exits" - Company (Children, JS prom attendants and staffs (except for JS prom host), Philippine National Police officers) *"A Night To Remember" - Disney Channel charcters, PBS Kids characters *"To Be A Border Guard" - Patrick Star *"Prepare to Die! (Reprise)" - Seth *"I am Blind!" - Ding Chavez *"Give Us A Hotdog Sandwich" - Team Rainbow *"Curse You, Red Baron!" - Snoopy *"Stop Saying "Allahu Akbar!"" - Company (Army of Horus, Army of Seth, Ding Chavez,Gumball Watterson, Horus, Jamal Murad, Neighborhood Kids, Neighborhood Kids' parents, Ra, Red Baron, Sam Fisher, Seth, Snoopy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Team Rainbow, Unit 777) *"Moses Is Born" - Jamal Murad, Moses' mother *"To Be A Border Guard (Longer/Reprise)" - Islamic Republic of Iran Police officer *"Share the Dream" - British SAS Act II *"Entr'ance" - Orchestra *"Living to America" - Barack Obama *"My First Gold Medal Is Stolen!" - Kurt Angle, Mickey Goldmill's ghost, Rocky Balboa *"Destroying WTF Arena" - Gil, Molly, Mr.Grouper, SpongeBob SquarePants *"In Every Age" - Charles F. Bolden, Jr. *"How Did They Build Space Shuttle Challenger?" - Charles F. Bolden, Jr., Yokawan agent Gumball Watterson *"Wow, Everything Is Many Off It..." - Gumball Watterson, Snoopy *"Along the Distance" - Barack Obama, Charles F. Bolden, Jr. *"The Blame" - Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, Plankton *Almost Back Home" - Special factions *"Finale - In Every Age/Godsped, Space Shuttle Challenger" - Company (All surviving characters, Special factions)